


Those Pre-Wedding Jitters, Y'know?

by rhubarbski



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Pre-Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, The Clone Wars era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhubarbski/pseuds/rhubarbski
Summary: Alrich Goro has a crisis approximately a half an hour before his wedding, and then receives a pep talk from his future sister-in-law.





	Those Pre-Wedding Jitters, Y'know?

His nerves were getting the best of him as he began putting the gold and grey armor on. While the artist knew the significance of the armor, he couldn’t deny that the armor could be rather uncomfortable. Alrich couldn’t take a deep breath in the form-fitting beskar, but it was manageable. He would just have to readjust this at a later time.

Looking to his helmet, which rested on top of the dresser, he picked it up, staring at his reflection in the dark visor. There was still the small shadow of doubt gnawing at him. What if he truly wasn’t the best option for Ursa- for Clan Wren? He sat down. Out of all the other suitors; fearless warriors, heads of houses, influential political figures from Sundari- she chose him. The artist. The artist from a small, dwindling clan. It still baffled him.

There was a knock at the door. “Alrich? What’s the hold up?”

“I was having trouble with my armor, Sasha. Just give me a few more minutes.” It wasn’t too far from the truth.

“You said ‘give me a few more minutes’ twenty minutes ago! The ceremony starts in half an hour, and you’re still not ready?” Sasha responded, exasperation taking over. 

The wedding was something Sasha had taken quite seriously, making sure everything was rehearsed to perfection; it had to be holograph perfect. (Or she would make you redo it several, several, SEVERAL times.)

The artist sighed loudly. “It’s just- Just give me a few... Maybe five more minutes!”

He jumped slightly as Sasha opened the door. Alrich looked, only to see that the usually kind, easy-going warrior had taken on quite a serious expression. “You aren’t getting cold feet, are you?”

“N-no! I’m not! I’m just nervous.” He said.

“If you’re trying to end up on Clan Wren’s hit-list, then you’re really pushing it.” She replied, crossing her arms.

He sighed. “It’s not cold feet, Sasha. I just... I still don’t understand how she picked me,” Alrich motioned to himself, “Over all the other suitors.”

Sasha lifted her eye-brows, tilting her head slightly. “What do you mean?”

“What if I’m truly not the one for Ursa, and I end up screwing things up, Sasha? I’m not a good warrior, I can’t shoot a target properly, I can’t keep up with the rest of you in training exercises... I’m an outcast among your clan.”

She blinked, shutting the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, she sat down on the edge of the mattress. Patting the spot next to her, she invited him to sit next to her. Once Alrich sat down, she spoke. “You want to know why Ursa chose you over the others?”

He glanced at her, nodding. “Most of the other suitors had several things in common. One of them being, that a lot of them were all brawn, no brain. Another, a lot of them were also only interested in my sister, because of the political power Clan Wren holds; the influence we have in Sundari. To them- she wasn’t a person- she was a political pawn, a small stepping stone for them to get more power; Ursa, in short, was a prize to be won. Ursa wanted someone who loved her for who she was, not for political power.”

Alrich looked at the floor as she continued. “She also didn’t want someone who would blindly run into battle, without thoughts of repercussions. She wanted someone genuine. And she realized, upon you quite literally bumping into her at that gala, that you were the one. Why do you think she was so eager to keep calling you back to Krownest for commissions after she found out you were an artist? She wanted a reason to see you more. Alrich, she fell for you so quickly. You are a sweet, genuine man who saw my sister, and loves her, for the person she is.”

He smiled uncontrollably. “Did she say this to you?”

“Mhm. Come on, Alrich... She’s my sister- she tells me everything.” Sasha responded.

Alrich was silent for a moment, as he continued to process what his future sister-in-law had told him. “Thank you, Sasha.”

“It’s no problem. Are you ready now?”

He simply nodded, then stood up. Walking to the dresser, he picked up his helmet once more, before looking up at the mirror. 'She chose me, because she loves me. I am the right person for her, and for the clan.' He said to himself, putting the helmet on his head, now a more confident man. All of his doubts had seemingly washed away, that shadow of doubt completely gone. 

Sasha waited by the door, holding it open as he walked out into the hall. She smiled to him. “Let’s go, the clan, and your future wife, are waiting for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha is a character that originated from aMAXiMINinalist's "A Historian of Clan Wren". Even though she isn't canon, the character has grown on me.


End file.
